cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hymenbreach
Hymenbreach of Hymenland joined the Legion shortly after the formation of his small nation on the south east coast of South Africa in January 2006. He has never been a member of any other alliance. He took little part in alliance affairs until March and GWIII. It became quite clear to him that the Alliance was going to lose this war due to critical failings in planning, communication and leadership. He became known as an agitator for change, a reputation that he kept up until Purplegate. After the disaster of the Dove War, Hymenbreach formed with others a Pheonix group that sought through peaceful, legal means to change the Legion internally in order to improve its internal workings and its external image. Although this did not come to pass, the Leadership of the Legion improved its game temporarily and the Phoenix group was wound up. It appears that the group was close to being hitlisted, which would have caused a large civil war. He stood for election three times, coming closest to election when finishing runner up to Ayrrie in the October Home Minister elections. After the brief illegal disbandment called the Legion Disbandment Crisis, Hymenbreach was emergency voted in as a Triumvir with Sinatra and Freedom Bringers. Facing the destruction of the Legion and feeling that the annihilation of small, innocent nations for the crimes of its leaders was not acceptable, he approached the Leadership of the New Pacific Order (with Freedombringers) asking for terms that would permit the Legion to survive. He refused several private offers to take over the Legion as a dictator. He was accused saving the Legion to further his own ends. In disgust at this accusation, he refused to be considered for high government for six months (three of which were a LoA). When he did return to government it was into the House of Representatives. He served in the House for four terms, including one term as Speaker. One day after election of Speaker and entry into the ruling Consulate arm of the legislature, the Legion went to war with Universalis in the Universalis-Poseidon War. Angry at threats of nuking Legionnaires and then hiding under new identities, he made the diplomatic misstep of threatening Perma-ZI on Universalis. He then was absent from office from one week and was VoNC'd(Vote of No Confidence) out of office in the space of one day with no notification. No doubt, the swiftness of this decision had more to do with the diplomatic misstep than the actually inactivity. Hymenbreach supported the idea of the new Imperatorship of the Legion and helped to draft the new Charter, as well as performing a grammar and clarity sweep on most versions. He stood for the post and was the Alliance's 6th most popular choice. During the Karma War, he helped to ensure improved Legion international standings by stressing the need to be respectful to enemies, both on the Big Boards and in private messages. In that war he lost 60% of his nation strength. Since March, he has been Co-Director of Communication, moving up to the position of full Director in June. Category:Leaders Category:Member of The Legion